


in this restless, disfigured place

by crookedspoon



Series: feels so good to make you mine [2]
Category: Batman: Arkham Knight
Genre: Anal Sex, Captivity, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, POV Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Direct sequel toI'm the pain you tasted(JayDick noncon).Slade decides to have some fun with Dick.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: feels so good to make you mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675702
Comments: 18
Kudos: 186





	in this restless, disfigured place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthekeyisking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/gifts).



> Ten days late, but I hope you'll accept this anyway, Quil!
> 
> As this is a direct sequel, carry-over content warnings such as erotic electrostimulation also apply here, but they're not big enough in the fic to warrant a tag of their own. I'm probably forgetting other tags though.

Dick is crying. He doesn't want to be, but at this point, it's automatic. Tears are leaking from his eyes, dripping from his chin. The occasional sob shakes his entire body.

He's weak. Hanging limply from his wrists. The joints in his arms are screaming, taking all his weight, but at least that's familiar. It's what he's used to. The strain, the bruises, the taste of blood on his lips -- they're no big deal.

What he's not used to is the feeling of violation, or the unrelenting press of the escrima stick that's still inside him. Or worse, the realization of his own depravity, the evidence of which is drying on his stomach. 

He's sick with shame.

Sick with the knowledge that whatever had been done to Jason to make him this cruel must have been a thousand times worse than this. And none of them had been there to pull him out of it. That will probably go down in the annals of history as his greatest failure. They could have saved Jason from this. If only they'd kept looking.

_I'm so sorry, Jason. We failed you._

And now there's nothing they can do to make it right again. 

"You look a sight."

Slade's deep voice sends a shiver across Dick's skin. Dick flinches as he involuntarily clenches around the escrima. Fresh tears well up in his eyes. He would have preferred to have some privacy while he wallows in shame.

"A sight to behold."

The words are laced with appreciation and a dark sense of lust as he tips up Dick's head with a crooked forefinger. Dick's heart rate picks up. It should have dawned on him sooner that the worst is not over yet.

Still, he can't give up without trying out his options. He licks his lips.

"How much?" he croaks. His throat is dry and sore from screaming.

"How much what?" Slade teases, as if he didn't know exactly what Dick is offering.

"How much for you to get me out of here? One million? Two? Name your price."

Slade barks a laugh before he leans so close to Dick's ear that his beard is scratching Dick's skin.

"Do you want to abandon your little brother again after the reunion you just had?"

His breath is hot against Dick's neck and so is the hand he trails over Dick's exposed chest. Dick screws his eyes shut. He hadn't noticed how cold he is until now, but he's not going to let himself draw closer to Slade because of that.

"Don't you think it would break his heart? Again?"

There's no doubt in his mind that Slade only appeals to his guilt because he wants to deflect Dick's attention from the fact that he likes Dick just where he is. If there were any doubt, it would have been dispelled the moment Slade grabs his hair and sinks his teeth around Dick's collarbone.

And yet, even as Dick is crying out, he knows the appeal is working. He can't leave. He can't leave Jason again. If there is ever any chance to get through to him, it will be now, not later.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Dick asks. "He said to bring me to him."

"First I have to make sure you're not going to run the moment either of our backs are turned," Slade says as his hand is running down Dick's side to the swell of his ass. "Short of breaking your legs, I mean. I don't think he wants you harmed like that yet."

Dick doesn't want to know how he thinks to achieve that and tries hard not to let his imagination go there. With a touch like that, the sense of foreboding he feels is sort of pre-programmed.

Slade's fingers dig into the taut flesh of Dick's ass. It makes Dick uncomfortably aware of the escrima inside him. He grunts. 

"Do you want me to take this out?" Slade asks as he touches the base of the stick.

But instead of doing what he offered, he's pushing it back inside, gently fucking Dick with it.

"Slade..." Dick gasps. He can't do this. He's so sore.

"Is this what you want?"

Slade's tone is so reassuring that Dick wouldn't have expected him to plan anything nefarious. Too late, because the next instant, a flare of pain shoots through him, locking up his muscles and making him convulse. Dick screams through clenched teeth.

There's a buzz of electricity that sparks through him and all across his skin, like a thousand pinpricks stirring up his nerves.

Dick slumps the moment Slade flicks off the escrima again, and the force of it sends a jolt through his shoulder joints. There's no way to get his legs under him to support some of his weight, even if they weren't inconveniently held apart by a spreader bar.

"I told you to bring him to my cot, not to play with him some more."

Through his tear-stained vision, Dick can see Jason leaning against a doorway with his arms crossed. He has stripped off his top armor and is now only wearing a beige shirt that clings to his biceps. He has grown a lot and from this distance Dick may never have recognized him, because he would never have thought to look for Jason in other people after Joker sent them the video of what they understood to be Jason's death.

They shouldn't have been so naive as to believe that spectacle. Not without a body.

"Jason," Dick tries to say, his voice broken.

"I'm just wearing him out a bit more," Slade says, "so he won't run."

"You think I can't handle a little fight out of him?" Jason snorts derisively. "It might make things more interesting. In fact, I want to feel him surrender once he learns there is no way out."

Jason is walking up to them and the anticipation of what he might do to either of them is making Dick's skin feel clammy. Slade seems to feel it, too, because the moment Jason stops behind him, he goes very still.

"You want to fuck him?" Jason asks, although he does not sound inviting about it. "Go ahead, have a ball. But the next time you want to touch what's mine, think twice about what you do. I will not be so lenient again."

"Hear that?" Slade says with his usual teasing lilt, as if he didn't just have a knife pressed against his ribs. Dick saw the glint as Jason pulled it away again. "We have his blessing."

"Jason," Dick tries again, but there's no acknowledgement from the other side.

"Are you staying around to watch?" Slade addresses Jason.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not at all. Just checking if you want a show or not."

"Just get this over with."

"No," Dick begs. "Jason, please."

Ignoring his pleas, Slade steps between his legs and hikes them up to his hips. They're all but lifeless, hinging from the knees and pulled down by the bar attached to his ankles.

Dick flinches when Slade pulls out the escrima and throws it aside. It shocks him how empty he suddenly feels, even though he wanted the intrusion gone since the beginning.

"Jason, please. Not him." The sound of a zipper opening fills the air. "Just you, Jason. Please, just you."

"Isn't he sweet?" Slade asks. "Begging for your cock like that."

"He can have it as much as he likes once you're done with him."

"That could take a while."

"I told you to make it quick. I'm done being patient."

"As you wish."

"No, please, Jason."

Pain stabs through Dick's lower region as Slade forces himself inside. He tries to pull himself away, but he's too drained. All the electro shocks have left his muscles in a state akin to jello. All he can do is let it happen, like before.

Dick concentrates on breathing. Anything so he would not have to be in the moment as Slade's cock impales him over and over. It doesn't matter what happens to his body. He's been through worse pain. He can get through this as well. 

His main goal should be to get through to Jason.

"Look at you, taking it like a whore," Jason says, suddenly close by his ear.

Dick jerks as he feels fingers ghosting over his ribs.

"Are you getting hard again?"

Jason is a solid warmth against his back, supporting some of his weight. Dick tries to twist his neck around, to capture Jason's lips with his own. He gasps when Jason pinches his nipples, but then Jason's tongue is in his mouth and his hand is on Dick's neck, holding it at just the right angle.

Dick moans, and his hips twitch around Slade's cock. It hurts, fuck, it hurts, Slade is fucking him so deep, but Dick can't think that. He zones in on the kiss and how that's making him feel. Dick likes kissing, he's good at it, and he wants to show Jason just how good he is at it, as if that meant anything. As if he could do anything but drool stupidly as Slade is pounding him raw.

"Looks like he is," Slade observes and gives Dick's stirring cock an experimental tug. "You enjoy getting used like this, don't you?"

Dick makes a pathetic noise in the back of his throat and jerks his hips away from the touch. Not that there is any getting away from it.

"Don't make him come," Jason warns. "He gets off with me from now on, and no one else."

Slade says nothing, but the friction his hand provided on Dick's cock vanishes. Instead, he grips Dick's hips more securely now and pulls them against his every thrust. Dick grunts as the air in his lungs keeps getting pushed out. It makes him hyperfocus on the strangest things. The chains rattling above him. Sweat running down his spine, beneath what's left of his suit. His legs dangling limply from Slade's elbows, making the spreader bar bounce against the back of Slade's thighs. Jason's thumb stroking Dick's jaw even as he's keeping Dick's head in place to ravage his mouth.

"Do you like this?" Jason asks, as his fingers are sliding down Dick's pelvis, to trace the rim of Dick's hole as it's being stretched by Slade. "Does this make you feel good?"

Jason forces two more fingers in beside Slade's thick cock. Dick wants to cry out but his throat is too tight to let anything out.

The worst thing about this whole setup is not the pain or the discomfort; it's how immobile Dick is. How at the mercy of these two who'd as soon slit his throat as let him go. They're only indulging themselves and once they grow bored of him, it's anyone's guess how they'll dispose of him. Whether they'll dump him in front of Wayne Manor with or without a knife plunged through his heart.

Yet despite the danger he's in, all Dick can think of is how frustrating it is not to have the use of his hands. If they uncuffed him now, his arms would most likely dangle uselessly by his sides, but at least they would be free. Closer to another body he could potentially touch. 

All he wants to do right now is to slide his fingers into Jason's hair and to hook his elbow around Slade's neck, to support some of his weight.

But Dick is exhausted and his muscles are sore. It's going to be a while until he can move his limbs again. Even if his hands were uncuffed, he wouldn't be able to do much with them.

Dick mentally heaves a sigh of relief when he feels Slade finishing inside of him. At least that's over. 

He's like a ragdoll now. A ragdoll with spaghetti arms. It's as if they've grown an inch or so longer since he's first been shackled and hung from his wrists.

Fire shoots through his arms when they're finally let down. Next are his legs. Dick all but crumples into Jason's arms.

"I'll take it from here," Jason says as he picks up Dick and hoists him over his shoulder.

"Sure you don't need a hand?"

Jason pauses, presumably to shoot Slade a pointed look, although Dick can't see either of their faces. "You've done enough. But you _can_ bring me some water." Here, he slaps Dick's ass. Dick winces. "I don't need your spunk all over my sheets."

"Does it matter whose spunk it is if you're just going to keep fucking him?"

"Just bring me the water."

With that, Jason makes his way into his quarters. Dick sways from his shoulder, feeling each vertebra extend now that he's not clenching with pain so much anymore.

Finally, Jason rolls him down onto his cot. It's hard and barely has any give, but it's still better than the floor.

"Now you're all mine," Jason says as he leans over Dick. "Bruce won't find you here. Just as he never found me."

Dick's nerves spark again. He's not afraid for himself, but he _is_ afraid that he might not be strong enough to do this. Strong enough to keep reaching out to Jason no matter what he does to him.

Still, he has to try. He has to know what happened to him. 

The failure to save Jason last time has been sitting deep and it's driven Bruce apart from all of them. Now Dick is presented with a second chance -- not to make things right, because it's too late for that, but perhaps to make it just a little better, to alleviate some of Jason's pain, if he can.

He won't be able to live with himself if he doesn't exhaust all of his options this time.

Come whatever may, he can't fail again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Is Everybody Going Crazy?" by Nothing But Thieves.


End file.
